Resistance
by Child of Gallifrey
Summary: Hermione and Draco are in their 7th year as Head Boy and Girl. War is coming but will it change their feelings towards each other? Read and review please


**Random story. Sort of based on the song Resistance by Muse. Love this song and though it fitted Draco/Hermione. Enjoy. **

**So Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl. Its right before the war but they're still at school for the time being. Keeping their love a secret. **

* * *

There are times when I wake up and breathe a sigh of relief that our secret has remained just that for another night. I'm glad that we have our own common room but are we really that out of sight? Sometimes I wait for our world to crumble down around us. Waiting for someone to place the pieces together and figure out our secret which will be the death of us both. Each time we leave to face the day I wonder if it's our last embrace because we might be ambushed when we step outside. Is this the last time that I will see his handsome face because if it is I want to savour it? We both know that this is dangerous but we don't care because love is greater than that. And that sounds like a sad love story but its true. Despite everything I love Draco more than anything.

I remember when it all began. We were both so alone and then it just got out of hand.

Tonight was no different than any other. We was alone a rare ocurance.

"This is wrong Hermione we both know that." We were lying on the couch watching flames die.

"But it feels right." I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that we were on different sides of the war.

"It could be wrong to let our feelings get in the way of what we know and think."

"You think we're digging a hole we can't get out of."

"Hermione you this is getting out of control. We're at war against each other for crying out loud and yet here we are, in each others arms."

"I don't want to go anywhere Draco, without you." It was the truth. Sure we had let this go to far but neither of us could back out now. We were in too deep.

"This is wrong. It can never last Hermione, we both understand that. We should stop now."

"Then why don't you Draco? Why don't you just get up and leave me right now if you want to so much?"

"Because I you're right. I can't, despite the fact that I know this is wrong; I can't bare the thought of leaving you at all." I watch as Draco stands up in front of the fire looking at me. He looks like an angel standing there with his back to the flames and it's terrifying and wonderful at the same time. "Our love is our resistance. It's the only thing keeping us together during this time. They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down. Our lips must always be sealed no matter what they throw at us. But remember this, my love. We will live our lives in fear during the coming months and it will be tough. But I will wait a thousand years just to see you smile again. This won't last forever and then we will tell the world it can work, we can all live together."

I stood up next to him and snaked my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss me. There was a loud bang outside the portrait to our. We both turned suddenly. I was frozen to the spot. There was no way they could've found out, we kept it so secret.

"Draco open up! We've come for the mudblood, its time we found out how she stole her magic!" Boomed a voice from outside. Draco swore under his breath. He turned to me.

"Hermione you've got to go now!" He whispered. He pushed me back towards the fire grabbing a hand full of floo powder.

"I'm not leaving you Draco, not on your own." I didn't want to go. He could be killed.

"They're not here for me, they only want you! You've got to go now. I will find you again Hermione but this is your only chance. I'll tell Potter and Weasley when I have the chance but you've got to go now. I won't lose you again."

He steals a quick kiss before he chucks the powder into the fire. The flames turn green and he pushes me inside. I plead with him one last time.

"Don't make this harder for me Hermione." I watch as he turns to face the portrait as a loud crash is heard from outside.

"The Burrow!" I call and the common room spins out of sight.

* * *

(third person)

Draco lay in bed that night. Having lied about Hermione's whereabouts and making the Death Eaters leave him in peace he thought about the war that was bound to come. He found out that Potter and all the Weasley's left that evening as well when the Death Eaters came to call. War would be on all of them soon and they would have to choose a side. Draco watched as dawn crept through the curtains of Hermione's bedroom giving light to the room. The Death Eaters had searched everywhere and her room was a mess but that didn't stop Draco from being in there. He imagined that Hermione was lying next to him watching the coming day. The night had reached its end. They had escaped this time but barely. They couldn't hide anymore, it was time to run. Even though they weren't together Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger knew it was time to run from the world. They had to hide inside themselves until the time was right, until the war was over with and won. Only then would it be safe to come out again. They would meet each other again on the battle field and they would be ready. Their love was their resistance and it would protect them until the end.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**

xox


End file.
